


Yes, I’m aware. Your point?

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fictober 2019, Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, POV Hakuba Saguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 6: "Yes, I’m aware. Your point?"Saguru needed an outside perspective and some advice. Who better suited for the job, if not Hattori-kun?





	Yes, I’m aware. Your point?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” 

A beat of silence. 

“Dude.”

Saguru sighed, lifting a hand up to massage his temples at the incredulous tone of Hattori-kun’s response.

“My apologies. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, Hattori-kun,” he replied, surprised that the Osakan hasn’t hung up on him yet. He could hear a sigh through his phone.

“Look,” Hattori-kun started haltingly, “I get that this note is more annoying that the usual or something, but like, aren’t you the KID expert here? What did kind of input did you think I was going to have?” It was a good question. A logical one. Unfortunately, Saguru wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to accomplish when he called his fellow detective either.

“I think I was hoping that you notice something I’ve missed completely, thus showing me that the note was supposed to say something else entirely.” He admitted. There was another pause. He’s starting to wonder if he should’ve texted Hattori-kun instead.

“Hakuba, between the two of us, you’re the KID expert here. I’ve only met him once, remember?” Hattori-kun reminded him. “If anyone could figure out the hidden meaning within the message of the note, it’d be you.”

Saguru sighed. He was right. Of course he was. So much for asking for a second opinion. Even if he was hoping for the second opinion to call him stupid for making a dumb mistake misinterpretting the note. But if there was anyone he could trust to call him out on whatever loop his brain got stuck on, it was Hattori-kun. His friend was too unabashedly honest to not call him out, and honestly? That was the reason Saguru appreciate his friendship with Hattori-kun so much.

“Ok, ok, you’re right-”

“Damn right, I am.”

He chuckled. Perhaps he should pay a visit to Osaka and surprise Hattori-kun. It had been a while since they’ve last met. He’d missed the Osakan’s presence.

“In that case,” Saguru began, “then could I ask you for your opinion on a different topic?”

“Hm? Yeah? What about?” The Osakan asked, curiosity obvious in his voice.

“As you know, grew up in England for most of my life-” 

“Oh man, I already regret this-”

“So, I was wondering if you could help me figure out some social etiquette in Japanese schools, because I feel like I’m missing something here.” He finished his request, not letting Hattori-kun’s interruption deter him. Hopefully his friend hasn’t run out of patience yet.

“Why do I get the vibe that what you’re about to tell me is something completely normal, or just absolutely not at all?” Hattori-kun asked with great trepidation. Which was an appropriate response really, considering the person Saguru had in mind for this particular discussion. Well, to be fair, they haven’t exactly changed the subject... not that Hattori-kun will know about that.

“A classmate of mine have been behaving peculiarly towards me recently,” he began explaining to Hattori-kun, leaning on his elbow as he enjoyed the view of the school campus below him. “We typically have a pretty antagonistic relationship, by which I mean that I would attempt to be friendly to this classmate, but it seems that they have no interest in being friends with me.”

“No fucking surprise here.” Hattori-kun commented. He continued on as if his explanation hadn’t been interjected with commentary. Saguru knew what Hattori-kun thought of his brand of introduction and his method of befriending people. But they both got over it, and that isn’t the issue at hand, so.

“In any case,” he said, fiddling with the collar of his shirt as he spoke, “I’ve noticed that recently, this classmate has been... hmm... helpful?” He ended the sentence with a questioning tone. Honestly, he was at a lost as to what Kuroba-kun doing or thinking. He couldn’t help but feel confused every time he thought back on Kuroba-kun’s change in behavior. 

“Well isn’t that good? Means he’s warmin’ up to ya, isn’t he?” Hattori-kun’s suggestion made sense. Or it would if it wasn’t for a particular fact.

“Well, I said they were helpful, questionably helpful. But they’ve been very clandestine about it, probably mostly because the things they’ve been helping me with hadn’t been something that I was obviously visibly having trouble with. And next I know, the issue would have been resolved.” Saguru recounted, trying to remember the different instance in which Kuroba-kun had assisted him in his quieter problems. “Mind you, I’m very grateful they helped out, but they always denied their part in it every time I tried to thank them. And continues to act antagonistically towards me as usual... well,” he paused to think about it for a second. Maybe Kuroba-kun wasn’t as unfriendly as he was in the beginning. He couldn’t be quite sure of it, since maybe he had just gotten used to Kuroba-kun acting this way. “Maybe they’ve been less antagonistic? But it might be me just getting used to them.” He added. Hattori-kun couldn’t exactly help him if he didn’t provide all the information.

There was silence.

Saguru held the phone away from his ear to check if Hattori-kun had hung up on him, but no, he was still connected.

“Hattori-kun...?”

“Dude...” Hattori-kun paused again. He was starting to get the feeling that the answer must have been very obvious and that it was something he shouldn’t have missed.

“Yes?” He prompted Hattori-kun to continue.

“Hakuba, they have a crush on you, man.” 

...

He blinked.

“Hakuba? Oi! Don’t ignore me!”

Well then, let it be known that there are times when Hattori-kun could be wrong as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
